


Orange

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For hikethekilt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> For hikethekilt.

Charlie stared into the mirror.

"Hi," he said, changing his stance, something more open, one hand outstretched, "I'm Charlie. Pace. Rock star." A self-deprecating smile, partly turned down.

"No," he sighed. Changed again, head tilted back just slightly.

"Hey. Charlie. I play bass, in this band, you should come to one of our shows. Get you backstage." He winked and tried on a cheeky grin.

"Hm." He relaxed, narrowed his eyes, and stared closer at the mirror. "Should try some eyeliner," he mumbled, making a mental note to borrow some of his mum's.

He put his shoulders back and relaxed his stance, contantly moving a little. "Hi." A casual sniff. "Yeah, I'm in the bad. Charlie, I play bass. We're getting pretty big, yeah. Buy our record!" A tipped cheeky smile and an all-including wink.

"Yeah," he muttered, smiling close again and examining his eyes. "Yeah, that's the one."


End file.
